paradiseislandhdfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Zaps and Batteries
Energy Zaps Several features in the game require the use of Energy Zaps to accomplish given tasks. These tasks include some steps in building the Wonder of the World, uncovering the Idol, repairing or upgrading the Bridge, fixing or upgrading the Pharos, and many special events. The energy bar is located in the upper-right corner of the main screen, directly below the XP progress bar. It looks like this: Energy zaps recharge automatically when any of them are used at a rate of 1 zap unit / 3 minutes (or 1.25 hours for all 25 zaps to replenish). You can also immediately replenish all 25 zaps instantly for 6€ or by using a Power Boost from your inventory. Power boosts, so far, have only been offered once, as discussed in the Dec 17, 2012 note below. If you go up a higher XP Level you will get your Energy zaps replenished to 25. To use energy zaps for the building upgrades you can tap anywhere on the progress meter or on the button on the right. Each tap will consume 1 zap and increase the meter progress by 1 unit. The progress meter looks like this: To use the zaps on people tap the bubble ( etc.). The bubble will disappear and some resources may appear depending on which special event is active. The energy zap meter will automatically go down by 1 for each bubble you tap. For the Bridge step called "placating the natives", tapping costs 5 s plus additional resources. For the Pharos step chasing the ghosts, tapping a ghosts costs 5 s. Some other exceptions - the Christmas Santa Claus - each 24 hours you could zap some (10?) snowmen on friends islands free of zaps, during Halloween each 24 hours you could zap some (10?) zombies, ghosts and vampires on friends islands free of zaps and during the Valentine's quest you would get to tap two people per zap to match them up. On Dec 17, 2012, under version 2.0.16, a special chest sale offer included a new item called "Energy Boost" which instantly refreshes your zap bar to full. This item is placed in the Warehouse under the Inventory tab with your scrolls. It has the exact same effect as paying €6 to refresh the zap energy. TIPS #To save zaps on some events (St Patrick's Day and Superhero's Day) watch the bubbles over the heads of the pedestrians. Any bubble that passes underneath other bubbles is not the one you are looking for. The target bubble will always pass on top of any other bubbles as the pedestrians pass each other. When you find the one that passes over all the others, click on it and then start looking for the next target. Spending a few minutes looking for the target is better than having to wait for the full energy zap bar to recharge at 3 minutes per zap used. #If your Energy Bar does not refill, here is the most likely solution. On some phones, the energy bar does not recharge when you exit the game using the 'Home' button. You must use the 'Back Arrow' button and answer 'Yes' to exit the game properly. If not, the timer countdown for the meter recharge has been known to disappear and the bar may not recharge until you exit the game and restart it properly. Batteries The battery allows players to speed up digging out the Idol, constructing the Wonder of the World, or repair/upgrade of the Bridge or the Pharos. Using a battery adds 120, 250, or 500 to the progress meter of that project, immediately. The battery CANNOT be used to recharge the zap meter in the top right corner of the play screen! It is ONLY for speeding up some of the very long zapping tasks described above. The zap meter ONLY recharges with time, the €6 refresh option, or whenever you go up an XP level. To use a battery, on the far right-hand side of the progress meter is a button (next to the ). This button will use up one battery, if you have one in your resources. If you do not have a battery, the button will offer the opportunity to purchase one or more at a cost of 25 (or 15 and 15 from the union store) for , 50 for and 90 for .Category:Gameplay